


The First Time

by sarsa



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Fuck me up pervy old man, Loss of Virginity, Not his virginity tho, Smut, Sweet, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsa/pseuds/sarsa
Summary: They had been dating for a while and he held back on going all the way, wanting her to feel comfortable.Well, she was comfortable alright.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Smutfic with my oc/Jiraiya. I was going to make this part of my drabbles fic, but then it got too long and it was too good so I gave it it's own fic. I'm pretty proud of it even. Idk what my obsession is with Jiraiya, but here WE GO.

Rini had been quiet on the walk back to her house. She was a quiet girl to begin with of course, but tonight she was even more so, and he noticed she had a determined look on her face, deep in thought.  
  
_Whats she got that look on her face for? Did somebody say something to her about me... Oh geez, I've been good this entire time we've been together, I don't want to lose her to some rumor from the past..._  
His thoughts were interrupted when they arrived at her doorstep and he found out just what she had been concentrating so hard on the entire way home.   
"Get some sleep, okay?" He leaned forward, kissing her forehead gently, offering her a smile before turning to leave to head back to his place.   
  
"Wait! Jiraiya!" He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked back, his girlfriend looking up at him with wide eyes, "Please... could you, um... stay with me tonight?"  
  
He nearly exploded in his pants at her soft pleading words, it didn't help with how knock out gorgeous she looked tonight - as her shirt had gotten ripped in just the right spots to tease him, during whatever fight she had been in today. Whatever kunai or shuriken had been thrown at it her, it had only ripped her shirt and luckily not given her a single scratch.  
  
"It's just... I'm a little tired and stressed out a-and I I just... want some company and-" Her words brought him back and he looked at her with a huge grin.  
  
"Say no more my love!" He leaned over her pushing her door open, "You don't need an explanation for me to stay over."  
  
She looked at him with a grateful smile, and pulled him inside.  
The entire time they had been together, they had yet to have sex. Or even fool around more then kissing. For Jiraiya that was huge, and truthfully...it was hard, in more ways then one. He had blown through his stock of porn quickly, (and came to the conclusion that there just wasn't any decent written smut out there these days), and his hand was beginning to get stiff from all the repetive motions.  
But he waited, patiently. He loved her, truly loved her, and he would wait to be with her in her own time.  Even if that time was not tonight, he would relish in being able to be so close to her in such an intimate setting. The thought of falling asleep with her body pressed against him nearly made his heart burst. (Although he would admit to only himself that he would take the time to try and get any peeks he could get to store for later.)  
  
"U-um, I'm just.. going to go take a shower, okay? I'll be back in a moment. Make yourself at home okay?" She gave him a small smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

He smiled as he heard the water turn on and hummed to himself as he looked around her small apartment. She definitely had a thing for soft cute bunnies, between patterns on her kitchenware, to countless small little stuffed animals scattered around. Eventually he sat down on the floor by the dining table, letting out a long sigh as he began to destress from the day. Distracted by his own thoughts, he didn't hear the water turn off, or her delicate footsteps making their way towards him.  
  
"J-Jiraiya-kun?"  
  
He jumped, turning to see where she was and his jaw dropped immediately and a hand went up to his nose to stifle the blood he knew was surely leaking.  
"Rini?!"  
  
She stood before him, clad in only the tiniest of towels, water still dripping down her slim body. Her light hair was tied up in a bun on her head, and she was looking at him shyly with a blush creeping up on her face. She knelt down and he gulped, looking at the cleavage the towel wrapped around her body gave her. Looking behind her he noticed the towel had run up, showing off the tiniest sliver of the curve of her bottom. He felt warm all of a sudden, what exactly was going on?  
She crept closer to him, coming so close to him he could feel her warmth radiating off her body. He knew there was no way she couldn't see the erection poking up from him through his pants... he felt embarrassed to know she could see how turned on he had become at the sight of her. Normally he'd be better at keeping his cool...  
  
"R-Rini, what's, what are you doing?"  
  
"It-It's just... you haven't asked yet, to... to have sex yet." she blushed at the word, looking down at the ground sheepishly, "I thought... maybe something was wrong, Maybe you didn't think I was attract-"  
  
He cut her off, "No... no, no, sweetheart you are plenty sexy for me," he gulped, watching with an almost hypnotic look at the way her breasts moved with each breath she took, "You are beyond sexy..."  
  
"Th-then why?!" She crawled even further, suddenly emboldened, the towel dropping as she curled her naked body up against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest, "Is it something I did? I know how you are... how many girls you've been with s-so I... I... why not me?"  
  
He looked at her shocked, and feeling a bit guilty at the reputation he had prior to being with her. Of course he had been with quite a few women, but they weren't anything special, or serious. He certainly hadn't loved any of them, and they hadn't loved or even actually care for him either.  
He realized she was shaking, and realized she was crying against him. He smiled sadly at that... how could she cry over a dumb pervert like him? She never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"Rini, Rini listen to me," He gently pushed her away, but held her shoulders and kept her facing him, "I've only been waiting because I don't want to push you into anything. I love you... and it's worth waiting until you're ready. A-after all... you're..."  
  
He gulped and she looked at him, tears drying on her face, "I'm what?" she asked, wiping at her eyes.  
  
He felt his cock twitch at the sight of her, droplets of water from her shower still clinging to her skin, her breasts exposed... her entire _body_ exposed and he had to tear his eyes away from her lower half to look directly at her eyes, "Y-you're still a... virgin, right?"  
  
She nodded with utmost sincerity, and between the honest look on her face with her sweet, beautiful... and yes, virginal naked body in front of him, it took every ounce of strength not to cum in his pants right then and there.  
  
Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he cleared his throat and look at her seriously, "Do you want this?" he touched her face, leaning in close to whisper in her ear, "Do you want me..." He let his other hand wander on its own, gently touching her breasts teasing the nipple as his breath tickled her, "Do you want me to take you and make you mine..."  
  
He felt her gasp at his touch, shuddering beneath him, "Y-yyeesss..." Her hands were tangled up in his mess of silver hair and she grabbed tight as he gently played with her nipples.  
  
He chuckled, and quickly and deftly picked her up with one arm, and she let out a yelp, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Where's your bedroom?" He asked, kissing her, pressing his lips against hers. She moaned into it, using one hand to point in the general direction.  
  
He kicked open the door and delicately laid her down on the bed before removing his top and discarding it on the floor. She looked up at him, suddenly shy, covering her body with her arms.  
Jiriaya smiled, laughing a bit as he gently pulled her arms away, revealing her body to him, "Don't be so shy anymore..." he whispered, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "This body is mine to play with... you want that right?" His hand snaked down to gently brush against the trimmed hair growing right at the edge of the real treasure.  
  
She closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she nodded her head, "Mmm..."  
  
He took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down. Truthfully, as nervous and as excited as she was, he was just as equally nervous and excited. His cock was enough to prove that and it angrily pushed up against the fabric of his pants begging to be let out. But he wanted to take his time... he wanted to make sure her first time felt more magical then his had been.  
He gently pushed aside her folds, and with a finger lightly stroked her clit, barely touching it to see what kind of reaction he could elicit. To his delight, she let out a breathy moan, moving herself towards his touch.  
God if this wasn't the most beautiful thing he had seen...  
He kissed her on her neck, her cheeks... everywhere... making his way down to her breasts where he began to kiss and lick, occasionally nipping at her now sensitive nipples. Her breath came in hitching gasps as she wriggled on the bed, one fist clutching the sheet, the other tangled in his white mane of a spiky hair.  
  
"J-jiraiya..."  
  
"Does it feel good?" He whispered, dipping a finger down just below the clit, gently teasing her entrance but not quite going in yet. He dragged his finger up and down her slit, and she shuddered under his touch.  
  
"Yes... god yes, it f-feels so good...I..."  
  
He smiled against her skin, and pressed up against her so she could feel just how hard he was. She let out a tiny little gasp and then moaned just as he allowed one of his fingers to dip inside her.  
She was tight, but so wet... so warm and practically dripping for him. She was wriggling beneath him, breathy little gasps the only thing coming from her open mouth. He wondered dimly in the back of his mind what good deeds he must've done in a past life to deserve the sight before him. She was inexperienced, yes, but god if she didn't look amazing stretched out on the bed whimpering for more of him.

He chuckled, obliging her finally as he slipped in another finger relishing in the way her body reacted. The gasp that came from her mouth, the way her hips bucked up to meet him as he began a steady curling motion with his fingers inside her. His thumb never left her clit, alternating between gentle up and down and circlular motions. Despite his aching cock he didn't want to leave this position, and even though he knew it was rare for any woman to orgasm her first time he was determined to make her feel as good as simply looking at her made him feel. He felt her thighs trembling around his arm and her breath was quickening and her entire body began to tremble.  
  
"Jiraiya... Jiraiya I-"  
  
"Ssshh," his mouth found hers, swallowing her words, "Does it feel good?"  
  
She could only give him a shaking nod, using one hand to clutch at his back and he was sure she was going to leave marks which oddly turned him on even more, the thought of his sweet innocent girlfriend leaving tiny crescent shaped marks all over his back, marking him as  _hers._

"Then let it happen... it's okay... just come for me... I want you too, I want you to come all over my fingers, Rini... make yourself wet for me-"  
She let out a cry, and he felt her tighten around his fingers- she stifled her cry by biting into his shoulder as her body shook beneath him. He let her ride her orgasm out, burying his face into her neck to hide his pleased smile.  
Eventually her grip on him lessened and he pulled away, looking at her with a smug smile. She lay beneath him breathing heavily, covered in a light sheen of sweat, looking at him with the cutest smile that drove him nearly insane.  
  
She pushed herself up on her elbows, catching her breath before speaking, "Your turn..." and she made to get up - her hands reaching for her pants, already on her knees.  
  
It took every ounce of his strength but he cut her off, "I don't want that..." he said quietly, kissing her gently, "I just want you..."  
  
She looked up at him, startled, "But I thought guys-"  
  
"I mean, I do... I do enjoy that, and trust me," His eyes glanced over her body greedily, lingering on her breasts, "You'll get your chance. But for tonight..." he pushed her back gently onto the bed, unbuttong his own pants and pulling them down, finally freeing his throbbing cock. He heard her squeak in surprise and when he looked at her, he nearly laughed. She had her hands over her eyes, but he could see her curious eyes peeking out.  
  
"Come here..." He leaned over, kissing her gently and she responded by deepening the kiss, pushing her body up against his, testing the hardness of his erection against her soft skin. He smiled into the kiss and with one hand gently guided his cock to her entrance.  
  
"It might hurt... but if it hurts too much tell me, okay?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded, and he felt her suck in her breath as he guided the tip of his cock to her entrance and pushed it in, "I never want to hurt you, ever, Rini."  
He felt her wince from the intrusion, "Promise?" she asked and he placed gentle kisses on her face, stroking her hair and whispering,

"I promise to never hurt you... I love you."  
She fell quiet, burying her face into the crook of his neck and then quietly, he heard her speak.  
  
"M...more..." she let out, gripping onto him, "Please... I want you..."  
  
"You want me?" he asked quietly, gently urging himself forward, "You want me to be the only one who does this to you?"  
  
"Y-yess..." she let out a moan, and he felt her nails dig in further as he pushed himself in.  
  
"This beautiful body of yours... all mine, for me to look at, play with... hn..." he couldn't stop himself, and soon felt his entire length taken in by her.  
  
And god it was everything he imagined. Her body invited him in and he felt dizzy with pleasure. He didn't move at first, both for her sake and his... allowing her to get adjusted to him and for the pain to alleviate, allowing him to get used to the delightful pleasure coursing through him.  
  
"Jiraiya, please... I want..."  
He smiled down at her, kissing her gently as he moved back matching her moans as he began to set a slow pace in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him, squeezing him, pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts. He felt like everything in his life had led up to this moment... this beautiful woman beneath him who loved him for everything - even his perversions.  
His cock felt slick from her wetness and he felt the pressure building up inside him with each thrust. He didn't want to come that fast, it would be embarrassing... but the way her body writhed beneath him, the way she was moaning, letting out little cries of pleasure as she dug her nails into his skin, the breathy words begging him for more. It happened before he could stop it, he felt her stiffen beneath him, but her hips rising to meet his body as she let out a cry - and he soon followed, feeling himself empty inside of her, burying his face into her neck to stifle his own cries of pleasure.   
  
He slowly rolled off of her, but pulled her towards him as he did so she could curl up into his arms.  
  
"Was I- um... was it good?" She asked quietly, looking up at him curiously.  
  
He looked down at her sleepily, "It was... the best I've ever had."  
  
She pouted, hitting him lightly on the chest, "Don't exaggerate or lie about it. Geez, I told you I know how many girls you've been with before me, everyone does."  
  
"Ouch! I'm not exaggerating or lying, Rini... It really was truly the best. Nothing can beat doing it with someone you really love."  
  
She blushed, hiding her face against, mumbling against his chest, "I love you too..."

He chuckled, squeezing her tightly, "I know... and I'm the luckiest man alive."

As he drifted off one thought took hold of him...  
  
They hadn't used protection, and he never thought to ask if she had been taking any sort of birth control. But, hey... it was her first time - what were the chances of her getting knocked up on the first time? There was no way, that'd be like one in a million right?  
He shrugged the thought off, opting instead to hold her even tighter as they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
